


Mine!

by Yaoishipper44



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, BillDip, Bottom Dipper Pines, M/M, Smut, Top Bill Cipher, Weirdmageddon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoishipper44/pseuds/Yaoishipper44
Summary: Dipper comes back to gravity falls to help out with the shack since his gruncles are getting old, and Bill's plan to start weirdmageddon is finally going to start.Sorry I'm bad at summaries





	1. Home

Dipper's pov

It's been five years since I have been to gravity falls my sister was not with me she is in college, I on the other hand came back to help my gruncle Stan with the mystery shack. As the bus stopped I grabbed my stuff and walked off.

I smiled as I looked at the familiar scenery I started to walk to the mystery shack when I got there I walked through the door and looked around _everything still looks the same_ I thought to myself with a smile.

I walked to the living room and saw my gruncle Stan sitting on the couch watch something on the tv "I'm here" I said. He looked at me and tried to pretend he was not happy to see me. I just smiled "I'll be right back I'm just going to put my stuff up in the attic" I said as I held up my belongings.

I walked up the stairs to the attic and opened the door I looked around and everything was the same the stains and everything. I just chuckled a little glade to be back this was home to me I like it better then my home.

I'm not going to lie I will mess my family but I just felt like I did not belong there I never did fit in at my school never made much friends but here I can be myself without others judging me.

As I put my stuff down I walked back downstairs and to the kitchen getting a glass of water and guzzled it down and put it in the sink and sat on the floor by my gruncles chair watching whatever he had on.

I took my eyes away from the tv looking out the window because I felt someone's eyes on me but as I saw nothing I looked back at the tv, but I was tense because I could still feel the eyes and it made me uneasy.

As I looked at the time and got up "I'm going to bed night gruncle Stan" I said as I headed up the stairs. I took one last look out the window still feeling the eyes but I shook my head _it's probably because I'm tired_ I thought as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

I dug through my bag to grab my pyjamas and changed out of my clothes to put them on. They were blue with little trees on them my twin sister got them for me on our birthday and it was the closet thing I had of her when we went our separate ways.

I climbed into bed and snuggled into the covers as I was about to close my eyes I heard a loud voice in my head _**good night my little tree**_.I recognized the voice, but before I could pinpoint it I felt my eyes grow heavy and before I knew it I fell asleep.


	2. plans in motion

Bill's pov

I'm so happy my little pinetree has returned, I'm glad he did he is an important piece to my plan after all.  I was mad when he left I would have started my plan earlier but ford came back and was already planning on stopping me from my world domination plans so I had topostpone them because sixer had to be a fucking hero and ruin my plans before it even started.

I smirked now that my pinetree is back I can keep an eye on him better and I'll make sure he does not escape this time. I looked down at my pinetree and smirked I stroked his cheek "soon you well be mine and be at a place you belong, you well be my partner in ruling this dimension" I chuckled darkly.

I stopped chuckling when I saw pinetree start to stir in his sleep when he started to open his eyes I stepped back into the shadows so he could not see me. He looked around the room with his half open eyes and he shrugged and laid back down and snuggled into the covers.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked back to the bed that my human was resting in. I leaned down and gave a kiss on his forehead "very soon my pinetree, vary soon and this world well be ours" I cackled softly,  I smirked and grabbed his wrist and I used my magic to make sure he was in a deep sleep so he does not feel what I'm about to do.

I lifted his hand up and turned it over so the back of his wrist was facing me I extended my nails to claws and I brought it to his wrist and started to carve into his skin a small triangle when I was done I looked at my handy work and licked up the drops of blood that was trailing down his arm and purred _he taste so good, so sweet_  I licked my lips when I finished cleaning his wrist.

I smirked then backed away from the bed _I cant wait to find out what his reaction will be when he finds my mark_  I thought. I looked out the window and saw the sun start to rise I looked back at my human on last time "I'll be watching you my pinetree, I'll see you soon my dear." I said before I disappeared in a flash of blue flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter thank you for reading c:


	3. The Cut

Dipper's pov

I woke up with a jolt "that's weird I don't remember even falling asleep at all" I muttered to myself. I got up from the bed and went to my bag and dug out some clothes for today _note to self unpack when I get the chance to today._ I sighed and walked to the bathroom _'I'll take a quick shower before I eat breakfast_ I thought. I headed to the bathroom and shut the door and turned on the water. I undressed and got under the running the water when it was warm enough.

I was scrubbing my hair to get the shampoo out of it, as I was washing myself clean I felt the same pair of eyes watching me. I shivered and turned off the water and quickly dryer myself off, and put my clean clothes on I looked around the bathroom and shrugged _that's it I'm going crazy_ I thought as I ran my hand through my wet hair.

I picked up my towel again and scrubbed it through my hair when it was semi dry I brushed it and threw my hat on and walked to the kitchen. I saw gruncle Stan he waved and said "morning kid" I waved back and replied with a "morning gruncle Stan oh and um where's uncle Stanford" gruncle Stan grumbled and said "where he always is cooped up in his lab." I nodded my head and grabbed a plate and put some pancakes on it and sat down.

I poured some syrup on the pancakes and started to eat when I was done I put my plate in the sink and ran some water over it. I walked into the store part of the shack and flipped the closed sign to open gruncle Stan walked in with his suit on "I want you to work the cashier kid." I groaned and walked behind the cash register and put my head into my hand and blew out a breath.

I tapped my fingers against the table and I accidentally scrapped my wrist on the table I hissed and jerked my hand up I turned my wrist over and saw a cut against my skin in shape of a triangle with an eye in the middle. My eyes widened, and I had to hold in a scream _'breath Dipper, breath there's probably a logical explanation to this I probably just rolled over on something sharp in my bed this shape, yea that's it_ I told myself, but I was not even convincing myself.

I ran to the bathroom and wrapped my wrist in a bandage then went back to work the cash register I took a deep breath and blew it out _I'll show uncle Ford after we close_ I thought. I folded my arms on top the table and laid my head down wanting this day to be over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> thank you for reading, and I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes.


	4. The Rift

Dipper's pov

I sighed when it was time to close the shop, I ran my hand over my face and headed to the vending machine also known as the door that leads to uncle Ford's lab, but as soon as I was getting ready to touch it I felt dizzy and tired. I stumbled a little and held my head as soon as I did that I crumbled to the floor on my knees and was getting ready to pass out. I felt myself being lifted up I thought nothing of it and drifted off to sleep fully.

My eyes shot fully opened when I felt someone shaking my shoulders I looked over at the figure and rubbed my eyes. I found my gruncle Stan standing by my bed he rubbed his neck "hey um kid I made dinner if your hungry it's done." I blinked and nodded my head I rubbed my eyes one last time then got up.

I walked down stairs with my gruncle Stan we walked into the kitchen and grabbed plates and put food on the plates then we sat at the table and ate in comfortable silence. I was done before gruncle Stan so I dumped my plate into the sink and ran water over the dish and yawned I turned around and said " I'm going back to bed gruncle Stan." I was walked back upstairs as gruncle Stan said "good night kid" as soon I walked in and landed in bed I fell asleep curled up under my blankets, but I could not shake the feeling that I forgot something really important I shrugged off the feeling and closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Bill's pov

I walked into the mystery shack with a different body since I need it for the last part of my plan. I made some deal with a fool, but anyways I'm just borrowing his body real quick, after I'm done with what I'm doing I'm getting my pine tree I don't want to touch him with this filthy meat sack.

I headed to the vending machine and put in the combination and headed down to the lab I kept quite and walked past a sleeping sixer. I started to look around _alright sixer where did you hide the rift after you found it_ I smirked when I found it on a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> here is anther chapter I hope you like thank you for reading! c:


	5. Step One Complete

Bill's pov

I smirked and walked over to the rift once I was standing near the table I grabbed it, and quickly walked out of Sixers lab. I froze when I heard talking, and footsteps coming near me I looked left and right for a place to hide. I groaned when I could not find one, so I took the next best option I climb out the window.

Once I was outside I ran into the woods, and when I was far away from the shack I used my magic to get out of this horrid vessel. I shuddered once I was out of the disgusting meat sack humans call a body.

I chuckled because everything was going as planned, and stealing the rift was easy though I was expecting a challenge, but this was way better. I held up the rift in my hand, and looked at it. I gave an evil smile, but before I could drop it three people came in my view. I smirked " well well well long time no see right sixer, fezz, and pine tree" I purr when I said my humans name "my have you grown" I said as I looked up and down at him trying to keep myself from reaching out and, just grab him.

Sixer glared at me and yelled " give me back the rift cipher now " I raised and eyebrow and let out a chuckle " you're funny sixer now why would I want to give it back" I said as I tossed the rift up and down, and sometimes let it fall, and then catch it the fear on Sixers face when I did that was priceless.

I looked at the three who thought where going to stop my plan from happening which was adorable thinking they had a chance. My eye drifted to pine tree for a second he was adorable when he was mad he is just tempting me more and that face he is making is just saying to take him now.

He better enjoy the freedom he has now because he isn't going to see the outside world for along time I guarantee that. I was to busy in my thoughts I did not see the three sneak up on me, but I did however see them try to jump at me which I dodged.

I heard sixer let out a small growl and say "drop the rift cipher now, and go back to the dreamscape" I raised an eyebrow again " well if you insist then okay" I said then dropped the rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> Here is the other chapter I hope you guys like it, and thank you for reading. I would also like to say sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes.
> 
> I love you guys bye c: 
> 
> oh I can't make longer chapters since these are already typed out on my wattpad account but I can add two chapters instead of one if you guys want


	6. Step 2 Complete

Bill's pov

I smirked as I heard the sound of shattering glass I looked up to see my unwanted company minus my pine tree because I would always want him. I laughed at their shocked and scared faces. I was also laughing because I finally got a form in this dimension.

Speaking of finally getting a form I turned to my human with a wicked smile on my face. I started to walk over to him, but with every step I took he would take a step back. I smirked when he back up into a tree I took the last remaining steps to him. I leaned down, and just looked him up and down, but before I could do anything I felt myself being yanked backwards by my shirt.

I turned and growled at whoever disrupted me from looking at what belonged to me, which so happened to be fez. I got up and was getting ready to kill him, but stopped when I saw sixer taking off with my pine tree I snarled, and chased after them. I smirked in tribute when they tripped on a tree branch.

I caught up to them, and yanked my human up by his wrist which caused him to yelp in pain I saw sixer get up and tried to reach for my pine tree, but I yanked him into my chest and growled **"don't** **fucking** **touch him with you filthy hands you nasty meat sack"** I heard fez come up behind me, and I turned so I could keep both in my vision with a struggling and yelling pine tree with me.

When I saw that they were going to try, and take pine tree again I glared at them, and made them go to sleep. I looked down to see my human still struggling, but weaker since he tired himself out I sighed, and whispered in his ear " sorry about this pine tree" I said, then kissed him on his temple, and watched him go limp in my arms. I picked him up bridal style, and headed to my triangle castle where my friend's are waiting to start the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> Sorry this chapter is late, but I hope you like it, and sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading love you guys c:


	7. New Home

Dipper's pov

I groaned and opened my eyes I looked around the unfamiliar place in confusion I sat up, but as I did I heard a rattle like metal hitting each other. I looked down, and saw that my ankle was chained up. I followed the chain with my eyes and saw it was connected to the bed post.

The chain was long enough for me to move around the room. I looked around the room and I spotted a door I got up and walked close to it but jerked back, the chain was not long enough for me to reach.

I grumbled under my breath, and looked around again I spotted another door that was in reaching distance, and a foot away from that door looked to be a closet. I walked over to the door, and opened it. It was a bathroom I rolled my eyes and investigated the closet. All there was were yellow suites, and some outfits.

I huffed and walked back to the bed and sat on it. It felt like a few minutes before I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Bill step into the room.

I glared up at him and stood up angrily and walked over to him. He raised and eyebrow and looked down at me  _curse our height difference_ I thought in my head. When I got up close to him I glared and crossed my arms.

We stood there for a moment having a starring contest I broke the silence by say through clinched teeth " take me back home you yellow wearing loving freak " he didn't look amused.

He lend down to my height and growled out " now why would I let you go when I went through so much trouble to get you my dear pine tree "  I glared at him, but he just smirked, and pulled me to his chest " awww don't look like that pine tree, you might as well get used to being here because you're never going leave. "

I struggled in his arms, but he just tighten his hold on me. I felt myself left off the ground as Bill was walking us somewhere as we were moving I heard the chain rattling. He stopped and I felt myself being but down on something soft I looked and it was the bed again. He climbed in after me.

He dragged me down on the bed with him. He positioned me to where I was facing him with my arms trapped between us, and to were our legs were tangled together with his arms wrapped around me. I tried to wiggle out but I couldn't move. I just huffed and laid still just starring at his chest.

I started to feel my eyes getting heavy a second later after about a minute of trying to fight sleep I lost the fight, and everything thing went dark, and I relaxed in his arm and drafted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls 
> 
> Thanks for reading c:


	8. Why Me?

Dipper's pov

My eyes shot open, and I looked around hoping that it was all just a horrible nightmare until I finally saw a chest in front of my face, and heard a chuckle I then felt a pair of lips on my ear, and the owner of said lips whispered " it wasn't a nightmare pine tree " he then blew a puff of air on my ear which caused me to shiver.

I glared up at Bill and flip him off, which was probably a big mistake, but I regret nothing. He grabbed my hand that I flip him off with and gave it light squeeze " now now dear, don't be mean to your lover " he said.

I gaped up at him before I glared " you're not my lover, nor well you ever be you fucking demon " I said through my clenched teeth. I groan in pain when he grip the hair on the back of my head to make me look up at him " I don't think you have a choice in the matter of you being my lover because rather you like it or not you do belong to me pine tree " he said and smashed his lips against mine.

I tried to turn my head the other way to disconnect our lips, but that just pulled my hair more. I felt him lick my lips asking for entrance, but I kept my lips sealed shut. He did not like the response apparently because he bit down on my bottom lip which drew blood.

I gasped out in pain, and he took advantage of my opened mouth by diving his tongue in and started to map out my mouth. I started to struggle more to disconnect our lips but he used his other hand to keep me still. It felt like torturous hours went by before he stopped kissing me.

He moved back and watched me pant for air I wiped the back of my hand against my mouth in disgust and glared at him _the stupid demon stole my first kiss I WAS SAVING THAT, THAT BASTERD_ I screamed in my head.

I looked over at him, and saw him smirking at me which made me glare at him , and pointed at him " wipe that smirk off your fucking smug face, AND STOP READING MY MIND " I said. He raised and eyebrow " my my, it seems my pine tree has a filthy mouth on him now I think he needs to be punished, what do you think pine tree should you be punished " he said.

The nerve of him, I narrowed my eyes more and backed away " don't you dare touch me again basterd " I spat out. He narrowed his eyes at me and reached out and grabbed me and held me against his chest " let this be a warning pine tree I don't like my cute little lover cussing you hear me, the next time you swear I well punish you, you understand me " he growled out.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, and shook my head yes, I didn't trust myself to speak because I might say something that well get me in trouble. He smiled and he leaned down and gave a little peek to my lips and got out of bed.

I watched him walk to the closet, and I turned away with a blush when he started to change, I heard him chuckle and say " you can look you know pine tree, and if you want you can touch to " which that just caused me to blush more.

I looked back up when I heard him walking towards me fully clothed he leaned down and kissed me again for the third time and said " I'll be right back pine tree I got business to handle, and I'll be back with some food for you. "

I watched him leave the room _why do_ I _always find myself in trouble this sucks_ I thought in myself as I just sat on the bed glaring at the door _if only glares can kill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> Here is this chapter I hope you like it, and thank you for reading love you guys.


	9. False Hope

Dipper's pov 

I spend a good minute or so glaring at the door Bill left in. I just sighed and flopped on the bed my head popped up when I heard the chain on my left ankle. I picked up the chain, and started to wiggle it around in boredom, I stopped when I heard my stomach growl in hunger I just groaned and flopped back on the bed.

I turned my head towards the door I also saw that Bill clothes are still on the floor. I got up and walked over there and picked up the clothes, but when I did a pair of keys fell out one of the pockets my eyes widened as I brought the key up to my face and stared at the them. I smiled thinking I could unlock the chain on my on my left ankle, but the smile quickly faded as I remember that the chain's were made out of magic Bill's magic. 

I sank to the ground and curled up in a ball with the keys and Bill's clothes clutched in my hands. I didn't hear the door open, but I did hear it shut my head shot up and looked at the person that came into the door.... it was Bill. I rolled my eyes and looked away again I heard him sit something down on a table then heard his footsteps walk towards me. 

I only lifted my head up when I saw his polished black shoes in front of me. He had this smug smirked on his  face as he said " awe did my pine tree miss me? " I scuffed and thought _yea right who would miss you._ He raised and eyebrow and pointed to my right hand " then why are you holding my dirty clothes? " he asked.

I looked down and blushed when I finally realized that I was in fact holding his clothes. I threw them and glared at Bill all the while blushing he just chuckled and walked back to the bed I watched him with my eyes. He sat down and patted a spot on the bed next to him I made a hmped noise and turned back around, but before I knew it I was lifted off the floor and moving over to the bed, and felt myself being lowered on the bed.

I looked at Bill who had a smiled pleased with himself. I  tried to get back up from the bed, but he gripped my arm in a tight hold and pulled me back on the bed. I winced at the hold he had on my arm I tried to get out of his hold but he kept on tightening his grip he only let go when I whimpered in pain.

I rubbed my arm to ease some of the pain I looked up when I saw him reach for something it was a plate with food. I watched in confusion when he reached for the fork and scooped up some macaroni and cheese. My eyes widened when he brought the spoon to my lips. I sealed my lips tight and turned my head away " you're not going to fuc- fudging feeding me " I caught myself before I cussed, his treat still ringing in my head.

I saw him from the corner of my eye sitting the plate on his lap, but still held the fork before I could react though I felt him get a tight grip on my chin and turned my head to face him. He had a glare on his face as he gripped my chin harder in a warning. I gulped and tried to mask my fear as best as I could.

I moved my eyes to look at a corner so I could not look at him as I opened my mouth to accept the food. It went like that until the food was gone. I heard the plate being sat back down on the table, but for some reason my eyes were getting blurring and before I knew it I was slumped against Bill's chest. I felt myself moving and placed on something soft I also felt the keys dropping out of my hands, and something warm was being placed over me the last thing I heard was " have a nice nap my pine tree " fallowed by a jingle and a door closing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes I made.


	10. Annoyance

Bill Cipher's pov

I was sitting in my throne made from humans with a big smile on my face everything was going perfectly. I had my pine tree and Ford can't mess up my plan because he is now missing two symbols.

Speaking of my pine tree I wonder if he is awake yet I have to feed him again. I got up from my throne and magic up some food, and headed to our room to go feed my human.

Dipper pines pov

I groaned and sat up in the bed and looked around the room,  _this is starting to get boring and aggravating really fast. I don't even know why I am chained to a freaking bed when his fearamid is up in the fu- ducking sky._

My head shot up when I heard the door open, and shut and Bill came in with a plate of food and a drink. He sat them on the table near the bed " you are chained to the bed my dear pine tree because I know if you get the chance you well find away to get out of here, and I don't want that. I want you right here were you belong beside me. "

I glared at him and crossed my arms " stop reading my mind you demonic Dorito " I watched him put a hand over his heart and gasp dramatically " that hurts pine tree you shouldn't call your lover names. "

I glared even harder at him, then he started laughing I looked at him in confusion " you know you are really cute when you glare it's like an angry kitten adorable. " I blushed and looked away from him.

He chuckled and sat down next to me and grabbed the plate and put it in his lap. My left eyebrow twitched in annoyance knowing what's going to happen next.

I was to busy in my own thoughts that I jumped when something touched my mouth. I went crossed eyed to see what it was, and it was fork full of spaghetti I opened my mouth and ate it, this went on until the plate was empty.

He handed me the glass and I gladly started drinking it when it was gone he took it and placed it back on the table. I expected him to leave again but to my surprise I felt the chain leave my ankle.

I was going to make a run for it but he grabbed my hand in a tight grip and dragged me out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> Here is the next chapter I hope you like it Thank you for reading, and sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes love you guys c:


	11. Slip Up

Dipper's pov

I struggled in his hold and tried to dig my healS into the ground to try and loosen the grip he had on me, so he can drag me where ever he was taking to.

I glared at the back of his head and started to dig my nails in the back of his hands to see if that will do anything but all I got is a joyful no more like a manic laugh as he said " silly pine tree remember pain is hilarious. "

My eyebrow twitched as I just struggled harder. I heard a sigh mixed in with a tsk as I suddenly found myself lifted up on his shoulder. My eyes widen and started to kick at him " LET ME YOU GO YOU FUCKING YELLOW LOVING DOR-AHH " my yelling got cut off by a sting slap to my ass.

I turned around to look at the back of his head to tell him off but he beat me to it " what did I say about cussing my lovely pine tree? I thought I told you not too, and you will stop your childish tantrum at once, or it will be more then just that slap I gave you. Do you understand? "

I tighten my fist in his yellow jacket and nodded my head with a small squeaked out " y-y- yes " I stopped moving the rest of the way there and just watched the tail of his coat swing behind him with his steps.

After a while I felt him stop and I felt the familiar feeling of the chain on my ankle and I found myself sitting on his lap, I looked around the huge room and then I made the mistake of looking at what we were sitting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes I made and since it is so short I'll be adding another chapter today
> 
> Love you guys thank you for reading c:


	12. Bastard Triangle

**Dipper's pov**

My eyes widened at the chair, no a throne we were sitting on it was made out humans I just sat still bugged eyed at the horrifying thing we were sitting on.

I heard a chuckle behind me " isn't it fabulous my pine tree? " I snapped out of my shock and glared at Bill " NO ITS NOT FUCKING FABULOUS YOU BASTERD OF A FUCKING DORITO " I yelled.

I stared at Bill huffing and I saw his expression change from calm to angry I just sat there and crossed my arms " awww did I make the strong demon angry. " I couldn't stop myself from making the situation worse he pisses me off I couldn't help myself.

I was so scared on the inside but I cleared my mind of any thoughts. I didn't want Bill to know this I almost gave it away though as Bill's eye began to glow red, but I forced it down and just stared back at him, and just to piss him off more I reach up and patted his cheek and said " you poor demon y-AHHH. " I cut off by Bill grabbing my hair and forcing my head back to look at him.

He glared at me with his red eye, and I finally looked at him with fear my fake confidence wore out but to my surprise he started to laugh I raised an eyebrow " and this right here is why you're my favourite human you entertain me. " I looked at him and slightly relaxed but before I could fully relax his grip on my hair tightened and I had to swallow down a whimper.

He looked at me with his eye no longer red " but I may find your cheeky attitude cute I wouldn't push me any more do understand pine tree? " I looked at him and glared he pulled my head a little more by my hair making me hiss out " yesss. "

He let go of my hair and I straightened my head back up glaring at the door, but I jumped in Bill's lap as I saw the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> Sorry I know I was supposed to update after the next chapter, but my mom wanted me to watch my little sister. I hope you like this chapter, and I am also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes but thank you for reading love you guys c:


	13. The Visitor

Dipper's pov

My eyes widened when I saw who came through the door "uncle Ford!!!!!" I tried to get out of bills lap, but his grip tightened around my waist I glared at him struggling making the chain on my ankle cling together.

I felt Bill's nails start to dig into my waist and instantly stopped he leaned down and whispered into my ear "behave my love." I glared into his eyes and turned my head away from him looking at a wall. " well well well sixer what are you doing here and how did you get into my fearamid?" I tensed when I heard bill his voice was normal but there was a hint of a growl in his voice.

My uncle Ford glared at him "it's non of your business on how I got in here, and give me Dipper back." Ford said as he started to pull something out of his pocket, but before he could Bill lifted him a little off the ground with his powers. He lifted me off his lap and placed me on his throne.

I looked up at Bill and then at Ford in fear of what's going to happen to him. I tried to stand up to jump down from the throne, but Bill put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. His eyes were red and angry but when he turned to look at me he calmed down a little, but that didn't last long when Ford yelled something.

I tensed when his hand came to lift my face up to look at him " stay on the throne, don't you dare even try to get up from that spot you hear me." I glared him "I'm not a fuc-fudging child" he narrowed his eye and I looked away while mumbling a "yea whatever you say."

He let go of chin and started to walk over to my now floating uncle when Bill reach my uncle he started to laugh. I shuddered that was a maniacs laugh, I stopped shuddering when I saw my uncle bind his fingers with a look of confusion _did Bill say something he must've but what?_ I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Bill laugh again. My eyes widened when I saw my uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and sorry for any spelling of grammar mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter I love you guy
> 
> Sorry it took me long to update I had to dog,cat, and chicken sit and train the dogs I was sitting


	14. Rage of The Pine Tree

Dipper's pov

I sat in the throne wide eyed at my uncle Ford he was turned into a gold statue. I watched as Bill grabbed my uncle that was when I jumped off the throne and ran to him, but was pulled back by the chain still on my ankle.

I looked wide eyed at my golden uncle then narrowed my eyes on Bill. I clinched my hands in to a fist to the point were they were shaking and my nails biting into my palms. I gritted my teeth as I tried to will back my eyes from watering.

I glared up at Bill when he walked towards me, he put his hand on my head but I shook it off and backed away " I thought I told you to stay on the throne pine tree" he stated. I scuffed at him and snapped out a "fuck you, you crazy psychotic demon." I kept my face in an angry scowl even though his eye started to bleed red.

I did however flinched when his hand reach out to grab me, and I dodged it as best as I could with the chain keeping my ankle hostage. I heard him let out a growl that didn't sound human as he reached for me again, but I wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack.

I gave out a gasp like groan as my wrist was taken in a bruising grip. I winced as I was pulled violently by the same arm to Bill as he started to drag me out of the room and away from the statue of my uncle who by now fell on the floor.

I struggled to try and get out of his grip, but all that did was make him tighten the hold to the point were it felt like my bone was going to snap. I grabbed his hand that he didn't have of mine and dug my nails in the skin "LET GO YOU FUCKING BASTERD." I screamed.

He stopped suddenly by a door and I ran into his back he spun around and he had a murderous and furious look on his face. He took my face in his hand that was free and tilted my head up so I would look at him.

He bent down a little and got close to my face to were I can feel his breath caress me every time he breathed "what did I say about swearing Dipper." I was going to say something back but he cut me off " I told you I would punish you if you continued to swear didn't I" I just glared in his eyes and smirked a little trying to build up fake confidence and trying to act like I'm not scared "fuck you shit head" I spat in his face, but gasped as I was thrown into a room.

I watched Bill shut it and I heard a clicking sounds coming from outside the door, then I heard Bill start to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay school started back for me which is always fun -.-
> 
> I don't own gravity falls
> 
> Here is this chapter I hope you like it sorry it took so long  
> I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but thanks for reading love you guys c:


	15. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own gravity falls 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes love you guys c:
> 
> This time I promise that I'm going to start updating once every weekend and if I don't I'll update a chapter of every weekend I missed, and sorry it's short

Bill's pov  
  


I was walking in the halls glaring ahead of me. _I can't believe my pine tree did that_ I thought as a small growl came out of my throat. I really don't want to punish him, but he crossed the line with defying me. I walked further away from our room where I left my little defiant pine tree at.

I was thinking of ways to punish him, but I didn't want to scar or harm him so I would have to take it easy maybe a little bit of torture. I came to my throne room and started to walk up to sit down, but i stopped and picked up the golden form of sixer and dragged him with me.

I took a seat on the throne and put sixer right next to it all the while thinking about what should I do to my little tree. _Though by the sounds of his thoughts it seems like he is torturing himself_ I thought.

Dipper's pov

I was pacing back and forth in the room I was in pulling at my hair and chewing my shirt I was nervous _great going dipper you just made a demon mad_ why couldn't I keep my mouth shut and my brain in check, I groaned and sat down on the bed _how could I be so stupid_ I thought.

I laid down on the bed and crossed my arms over my eyes and sighed out of my mouth and whispered "no matter what Bill does he wont break me" I closed my eyes and I could hear movement like walking coming towards the door and the soft sound of the lock clicking and handle turning, but I didn't stir from my position instead I just drifted off to sleep.


	16. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of graphic in this chapter just a little I just wanted to warn you  
> I don't own Gravity Fall.
> 
> Sorry I know I owe more up dates then one I'm working on it trust me, it's just I'm starting to get projects in school now, and I have a job now also, but I'll try to update the rest of the chapters either Monday or Saturday.
> 
> thank you for reading I hope you like this chapter and sorry for any mistakes I made, love you guys
> 
> If you have any questions for me ask me I'll answer anything, or if you just want to talk I'll be happy to have a conversation c:

Bill's pov

I walked back to mine and Dipper's room to check to see how he is doing, I smirked when I found him asleep. I then walked into my throne room and walked passed the now golden back scratcher of Stanley that sat near my chair, since I now know Dipper went to sleep, I gave a smirked _time for the punishment to start._ I sat in my human throne leaned back and closed my eyes, _let's get this show started._

Dipper's pov

I started tossing and turning in my bed and my breathing was getting faster. I looked around me with wide eyes at my family and friends I saw my sister Mable, my Gruckle Stan, Stanley, Wendy, and Soos. I took a step towards them, but when I did  loud filled screams filled my ears. I looked over at Mable and saw her ripped to shreds.

I stumbled backwards with tears in my eyes I looked away from my twin who was in pieces. As I took a step backwards I felt something hit my shoes I looked down and saw Wendy's head staring up at me through wide lifeless eyes.

I looked around the room and all around was just flesh everywhere from my friends and family where they were thorn to shreds. I covered my mouth as I felt bile build up in my throat. The process kept on going with different scenarios being played and, I couldn't do anything about it. I watched as the ones I love dye in front of me. I watched as they were burned alive, drowned, and many more, as I could do nothing but watch as they screamed and called my name. I was kneeling down on the ground shaking as I continued to hear the screams and torture of my family and friends, but the loudest was my twins I had to cover my ears I didn't want hear anymore.

I started to scratch at my ears and pull on my hair I was trembling and shaking so bad I started to mumble a series of stop, stop, stop, stop,STOP to the point of yelling I looked up when I heard Mable give a strange noise, but what I made give out a scream I saw her with her mouth open and her stomach cut open and her eyes popped out of her sockets. I looked away when I saw that she was still breathing and trying to call my name.     


I had tears in my eyes as I looked at the ground with tears streaming down my face I saw that I was kneeling in a puddle of blood, my stomach clenched at the sigh and I gaged. I jumped when I heard a loud maniac laugh, I already knew who it was, I was filled with rage but terror dominated my anger. 

I awoke with a jolt and a scream I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but they kept on pouring out. All that filled the slient room were my whimpers and sniffling.

I froze with when I heard the door give a click and I turned my face away from the doorway not wanting whoever it was see my tears.

I heard shoes walk up to my bed and stopped, I took a shuddering breath and waited for them to speak. I froze when I felt arms circle around me. I turned my head sharply and was shocked at who it was.


	17. Good Boy

Bill's pov

I walked into the room, and saw my pine tree curled up on the bed crying. I smirked as I walked up to the bed and circled my arms around the brunette

He turned his head towards me, and his eyes widened. I put his head on my chest and started to pet his head. "Shhhhh pine tree, your punishment is over now. " I cooed in his ear.

I felt him tense as he tried to push me away, I heard all of his threats going on in his head which is adorable.

I tightened my arms around him and whispered in his ear " as much as I find you trying to fight me adorable, I would stop unless you want another punishment." He froze in my arms as his breathing became irregular.

I looked down and frowned " hey Dipper it's okay shhhhh, I'm not going to hurt calm down. I won't punish you if you listen just take deep breathes." I told him _I can't have my lover broken now can I_.

I heard him take in deep breathes has he calmed down " that's a good boy, I only punish you for your own good. Otherwise you might hurt yourself I can't have that." I told him in a calm voice.

I could imagine his frown on his face right now, I smiled as I continued to pet his head as I started to rock as well.

Pretty soon my Pine Tree fell asleep in my arms. I smirked as I gathered my human in my arms and took him back to the throne room.

I have a some business to take care of, and I don't want to leave him by himself. I sat down in the chair with Dipper curled up sideways on my chest.

My friends which in all honesty minions let my "guests" in " well,well well, you thought you could defy my ruling did you??" I said not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry it took this long to update I had graduation practice and then I had to work or I had to plan my grad party and I still do, and I still have to come up with a grad gift for my best friend since I think the concert tickets I was going to get for her is sold out, but I should have more free time when all this passes.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter thank you for reading, I'll try to update again today before I go to bed love you guys c:

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own gravity falls
> 
> I hope you like this fan fiction, sorry for the grammar mistakes and the spelling. Well thank you for reading my fan fiction bye for now c:


End file.
